


3 + 1

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Even, Bottom!Isak, Consent Talks, Fingering, First Time, Flip-Flop, Fluff, M/M, Parallel Universe, Riding, Rimming, Sex talks, Smut, Top!Even, Top!Isak, condom shopping, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “Baby, why haven’t you brought this up?” Even asks, toying with the blanket still wrapped around Isak.Isak looks up at Even and sighs, eyes rolling towards the ceiling. “I don’t know. It’s...it’s embarrassing.”“Isak, if you can’t talk about sex I don’t think you’re ready to have it,” Even says, fingers slipping under the blanket to curl around Isak’s wrist.“I’m not embarrassed talking about it!” Isak says defensively. “I’m more...I’m uncomfortable…asking for it.”Or, the parallel universe where Even catches Isak trying to buy condoms and that leads to consent talks and flip-flop sexy times.





	

3 + 1

The three times Isak tries to buy condoms and the one time he succeeds. 

 

The first time Isak attempts to buy condoms, he chickens out before he even makes it into the aisle after seeing a boy about his age already standing there perusing the items. 

The second time, Isak makes it into the empty aisle, but not even ten seconds later, he spots someone who looks freakishly like his biology teacher walking around and immediately bolts. 

The third time, he chooses a different time of day, hoping that it will be less crowded and he can finally make his purchase in peace. Isak is determined and he really can’t afford to leave empty handed. Again.

This time, he walks into the aisle confidently and starts scanning the rows of colored packages. Upon further inspection, Isak’s stomach flips and he suddenly realizes he has no idea what exactly he’s looking for. There are dozens of brands and that’s not even getting started on the different _aspects_ to each. 

Isak begins chewing on his bottom lip as he tries to figure out what to get. He’s seen Even naked before, so sizing isn’t really an issue, but then...what if Even wants him to top? Then he’d have to buy for his size since he and Even are not exactly the same length.

Isak’s nearly worked himself into a panic when he hears a familiar voice calling his name. 

“Isak?”

Isak turns, blush burning his cheeks as his eyes land on Even. 

Even’s looking at Isak with a mixed look of shock and amusement, a basket of groceries hooked on his arm. Isak bolts immediately. 

Isak practically runs the entire way home and goes straight to his room, burying himself under his blankets and hoping he can just stay there alone forever. 

Of course, that’s not realistic and not fifteen minutes later, there’s a knock on his door. Isak pitifully prays that if he ignores it, whoever it is will go away, but that’s not how things usually work out.

“Isak?” Even’s voice comes through the door. “I know you’re home, I saw your jacket in the living room.”

There’s a pause where Isak still huddles in denial before Even speaks again.

“I’m coming in.”

There’s the click of the door and then Isak hears Even’s quiet footfalls. Then his mattress is sinking a bit as Even presumably sits down next to him and Isak feels a hand on his shoulder over the mass of blankets. 

“You’re going to have to come out eventually. Might as well be now,” Even says, voice soft. “Talk to me.”

Isak sighs loudly and decides he might as well face it. He slowly drags the blankets back enough to reveal his face, which he’s sure is still tinted with blush. 

“Mind telling me what that was?” Even says, voice still soft and non accusatory.

“I…” Isak starts and then stops because he honestly doesn’t know what to say.

“Isak, I found you in the condoms aisle and you freaked out and left. Now, assuming you’re not seeing anyone else, I think it’s safe to say you were going to buy condoms for us,” Even supplies and Isak has to look away, his embarrassment coming back full force. 

“I’m...I’m not seeing anyone else,” Isak says, but he can see where Even could jump to that conclusion, seeing as they haven’t talked about having sex and Isak freaked out when Even saw him.

“Baby, why haven’t you brought this up?” Even asks, toying with the blanket still wrapped around Isak.

Isak looks up at Even and sighs, eyes rolling towards the ceiling. “I don’t know. It’s...it’s embarrassing.”

“Isak, if you can’t talk about sex I don’t think you’re ready to have it,” Even says, fingers slipping under the blanket to curl around Isak’s wrist. 

“I’m not embarrassed talking about it!” Isak says defensively. “I’m more...I’m uncomfortable… _asking for it.”_

Isak watches the realization dawn on Even’s face, and it’s like the floodgates have been opened and Isak continues rambling.

“I...I’ve never had sex before. I haven’t really even wanted to since I’ve never felt attracted to anyone until...until you. Sure I’ve hooked up with people and I dated Sara last year, but we never did anything more than making out. I couldn’t ever get into it. I just did it because I felt like it was what I… _should_ do. Like, it was what was expected of me. I...I like you _so much_ and I don’t want to do anything to screw this up. I wanted to be ready when you are and I wanted to talk to you about it, but...I don’t know. I wanted to feel responsible and prepared. I wanted...I _want_ to be good for you.”

Even stays quiet for a moment, processing everything Isak’s just said. Isak watches him carefully, hoping he hasn’t said too much and spooked Even. Then Even’s nodding and a smile slowly breaks on his face. 

“Okay,” Even says, nodding again. “Thank you for telling me all of this.”

“I...I know some people make such a big deal about sex and I want it to be special with you, I mean, I _know_ it’s going to be special because it’ll be with you,” Isak says, and he internally cringes at how sappy he sounds. 

Even leans in and kisses Isak chastely, pulling back just as quickly as he leaned in. 

“Thank you,” Even says again. “I like that we can talk about this so openly. It makes me feel...secure, if that makes sense.”

Isak nods and leans up to kiss Even. “I get it. I feel very safe with you, Even.”

“So,” Even says after a moment, head rolling on his neck as his eyes light up with a hint of mischief. “Did you have a, um, timeline worked out in your head or…?”

Isak blushes and playfully hits Even in the arm. “Not exactly. I’ve been trying to buy the damn things for a week now…”

“A week? Isak!” Even laughs, head falling back. 

“Hey now. I don’t need other people all up in my business. Sex is… _private_ and I...I really only need you knowing about it,” Isak explains, gaze falling down to the mattress. 

Even reaches to tilt Isak’s chin back up so he can look at him properly. “That’s perfectly fine, babe. It’s cute that you’re self-conscious about it.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “I’m not, like, self-conscious. I just don’t need to go rubbing it in people’s faces or broadcasting that I’m sleeping with someone.”

“Mhm,” Even nods, eying Isak like he doesn’t fully believe him.

Isak rolls his eyes again and then sits up fully on the bed. “Did you want to hang or something?”

“Well, now that we’ve had this talk, I was kind of hoping you’d be down to go back to the store with me,” Even says, wiggling his eyebrows at Isak.

Isak frowns for a moment before he fully catches on. “You don’t...you can’t be serious…”

“Dead serious. Come on, Isak let’s go finally successfully buy condoms!” Even cheers and stands up, hands gripping Isak’s arm so he can drag him from the bed. 

Isak groans and puts up a pretend fight for all of twenty seconds before he gives in. Even cheers with both hands thrust in the air when Isak finally concedes. 

“You’re definitely not going to regret this,” Even whispers into Isak’s ear as they head out the door, and if he playfully smacks Isak on the ass as he says it, no one has to know. 

~*~*~

“Any preferences?” Even asks as they round the corner and enter the aisle. 

Isak shakes his head, his anxiety coming back as he glances around the empty aisle.

“Personally, I like these,” Even says, reaching for a box and looking at Isak as he pulls it down. 

“Fine,” Isak shrugs, tucking his chin into his scarf, trying not to think of the other times Even probably used condoms. 

“Babe,” Even says, turning bodily to face Isak. “Be here with me, please. If you start getting nervous it makes me worried that you’re having second thoughts.”

Isak sighs, having Even in his space already makes him feel calmer and having those blue eyes focused on him definitely helps. 

“Okay, okay. I’m present,” Isak says and turns back. “Um, those look good.”

Isak examines the box in Even’s hands and taps them once. 

“So, I suppose we should actually figure out who’s going to be using them,” Even says, body facing the shelves again, but he turns his head to eye Isak sideways. 

“Oh, um. Yeah,” Isak says. “I suppose so.”

Isak chances a glance at Even, heart pounding in his chest. 

“Did you have a preference in mind?” Even asks calmly, eyebrows raising as he fully looks at Isak now.

“No-not really,” Isak admits, seeing as he had this same dilemma less than an hour ago. 

“Honestly, I’m good either way,” Even says and Isak narrows his eyes at him, trying to read if that was some sort of confession that he’s _done_ both ways before. 

Even smiles at Isak like he knows what he’s thinking. Even takes Isak’s hands in his and steps closer to him.

“Hey, I’m new to this, too. My main concern is making sure you’re comfortable, though,” Even says. “I’m being honest when I say I don’t care what happens as long as it’s with you.”

Isak inhales deeply and nods his head. “I think...um, can I do both? Like...can we switch up?” 

A smirk breaks out on Even’s face and then he’s laughing softly. “Of course. Whatever you want.”

Isak grins as well and then turns to pick out condoms for himself. He feels Even wrap an arm around him and press his face into his hair. 

“That’s actually really fucking hot,” Even whispers against Isak’s hair and it makes Isak shiver. “Make your selection quickly, please. All this talk has gotten me hard.”

Isak audibly gasps and grabs the first box that he sees. Even peeks at the box and laughs. 

“How about these, yeah?” Even asks, exchanging the one Isak picked for a different one. 

Isak nods, barely looking at it more than to see that it was the same brand Even chose just in a different size. Isak grabs Even’s hand then and begins to lead him out of the aisle. 

“Wait,” Even says, suddenly dragging his feet. “Lube.”

Isak blushes at the volume of Even’s voice and turns his attention back to the shelves. 

“Just grab some,” Isak says, waving his hand dismissively. “I really don’t care.”

Even picks up a bottle and then starts walking out of the aisle to the register. Isak feels a wave of anxiety at the prospect of having to check out. He knows there’s going to be judgment at the particular items their buying. 

Isak steps closer to Even as Even sets the items down on the counter and smiles at the cashier, who asks if they’ve found everything alright. Even nods politely and pulls out his wallet. If Isak wasn’t so embarrassed he would have fought him about paying.

It feels like an eternity as the cashier scans each item, expression not changing even a bit. Isak surmises that she must actually get this a lot and is immune to it by now. It actually makes him feel infinitely better. 

Even pays and then thanks her as she hands him the bag. Isak even gives her a nod of thanks and then leads Even out the door. 

“See? Easy,” Even whispers, leaning in close to Isak as they walk down the street. 

Isak gives him a pointed sideways look, tucking his hands in his pockets. Then they continue in comfortable silence for the rest of their walk.

~*~*~

“So, who’s up first?” Even asks as soon as they get Isak’s bedroom door closed and start taking off their outer layers. 

Isak gawks at Even for a moment, dropping his scarf and beanie on the floor.

“Wanna flip for it?” Even continues to tease, toeing off his shoes and then making his way over to the bed, flopping down on it dramatically.

Isak rolls his eyes and joins Even on the bed, laying down next to him. Isak notices Even watching him for a moment and he starts to feel a little self-conscious, eyes falling down to the blankets. 

“Hey,” Even says softly, fingers coming up to Isak’s cheek, making Isak look up again. “Talk to me.”

“I think… I think I want to… like, top first?” Isak says, words coming out like a question. “And you can, um, like talk me through it?”

Even smiles sweetly and nods, pressing a kiss to Isak’s lips and then rubbing their noses together. 

“Works for me,” Even says and lays on his back before reaching for his shirt, then pauses, “Should I? Or did you want to do the honors?” 

Isak rolls his eyes again, but then pushes Even’s shirt up his chest. Even helps him get it over his head, as Isak busies himself with Even’s flies. Isak will admit, he’s a little rough as he tugs Even’s pants down his thighs. 

As Isak pulls Even’s jeans off his feet, Even lifts up to shove his boxers down as well, leaving Isak with an eyeful when he lifts his head. 

Even strokes himself as he rests back down against the pillow, raising his eyebrows at Isak as if to ask, ‘well?’. 

Isak shakes his head once he’s tugged Even’s jeans, boxers, and socks off his feet and reaches for the bag Even left next to the bed, stretching his back to do so. Isak fishes out the bottle of lube and opens it with slightly shaky fingers. Even kicks one of his legs over Isak’s lap to put Isak back between his legs. 

“So, the key here,” Even starts, tucking one of his arms behind his head. “Is to take it slow and to understand you can never use too much lube.”

Isak laughs nervously, licking his lips and running one of his hands through his hair. “Yeah, um, I’ve actually had a quite uncomfortable talk with Eskild about it.”

“Oh?” Even says, smiling devilishly.

“Yeah,” Isak says, coughing. “Um, it wasn’t exactly requested. He came into my room a few days ago and gave me the gay sex talk. He thinks he’s my guru.”

“That’s… adorable,” Even says smiling. 

“It’s annoying,” Isak counters. “And intrusive.”

Isak looks down then and gives himself a little pep talk, then opens the lube and squirts some out onto his fingers, not being stringy. 

“Rub it around a bit, it’s probably cold,” Even directs, expression teasing.

Isak does as he’s told, even though he wants to just give it to Even to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face. Once Isak deems it warmed up, he adjusts his position so he’s kneeling in front of his target. 

“Start with the middle one,” Even says, reaching for Isak’s wrist and guiding it where he wants him. “Just… go easy. My ass is virgin.”

Isak gawks at Even and doesn’t move for a full six seconds before Even’s grinning wickedly at him again and propping his legs up to give Isak better access. 

“Seriously, we’re breaking up after this is over. I can’t believe I agreed to sleep with you,” Isak mutters and it only makes Even laugh. 

“Don’t be like that. I know you’re only with me for my ass,” Even teases and Isak groans.

“I mean it. I’m seriously reconsidering my life choices,” Isak says, but at the same time finally presses in the first finger. 

It’s startling almost, how warm and slick it feels and Isak freezes up in surprise. He looks to Even, who has his eyes closed now, the huge smile from before gone from his face and in it’s place a concentrated line. 

“Okay?” Isak asks, suddenly worried that he’s already managed to fuck this up.

“Okay,” Even says, eyes opening and giving Isak a reassuring smile. “Go on.”

Isak doesn’t move though, afraid Even’s not being honest with him.

“Isak, I’m fine. It’s… well, you’ll see soon enough,” Even grins and Isak smiles back at him, unsure of what to do instead. “Just… move it in and out.”

So Isak does, watching Even carefully until Even starts looking like he’s enjoying himself. Isak gets braver as Even relaxes and begins twisting his finger. 

“Go on and add a second,” Even says after a moment. “Just…, yeah, squeeze it in with the first…”

Isak presses in with his index finger, moving slowly against the resistance. Even’s face screws up again slightly, and Isak works through it this time because Even hasn’t asked him to stop. 

“That’s… yeah. That’s good,” Even says, opening his eyes and rubbing a hand over his stomach. “Move them, please.”

Isak starts by simply pushing his fingers in and out, enjoying the way Even’s face changes to pleasured quite quickly. Isak lets it go straight to his ego.

“You can also, like, scissor them,” Even says and demonstrates with his own fingers. “It’ll help stretch me out more.”

Isak mirrors Even’s fingers and twists them as he does so, relishing in the way he can feel Even’s body give and relax around him. Even’s also started making these soft moans that Isak has immediately decided he loves. 

“Three,” Even gasps and Isak complies immediately, any hesitancy gone now.

Even’s definitely moaning now, both hands gripping the sheets. Isak notices Even’s cock is leaking precome, the tip shiny and red. Even’s head is tossing back and his eyes are clenched shut, but Isak thinks he’s the epitome of beauty. 

“Shit, I’m gonna come,” Even curses, leaning up to swat at Isak’s hand. “Stop.”

Isak pulls out quickly, making Even wince. He mumbles an apology and Even curves off the bed to fetch the condoms after taking a moment to breathe. 

Isak watches him until Even sits back up and gives him a look. “Why the fuck are you still dressed?”

Isak looks down, stunned that he had been so focused on Even that he had failed to notice that he hadn’t yet taken off any of his own clothes. 

Isak hurriedly removes his shirt and then wiggles out of his jeans and boxers, depositing all of them on the floor. He even takes off his socks and tosses them onto the pile. 

“Happy?” Isak teases, arms raised in question.

Even nods and makes grabby hands for him. Isak falls gracefully on top of Even and they kiss for a few moments before Even pushes Isak off gently. 

“Condom,” Even says, handing Isak the box. “Then get in me.”

Isak doesn’t want to admit how much of an effect Even’s words have on him, but he’s sure it’s written all over his face. Isak sits up and opens the box of condoms, pulling one out and removing the wrapper. He drops the box off the bed. 

Isak feels Even watching him as he rolls the condom on and then Even’s handing him the lube and watching him slick himself up. 

Isak pauses now that he’s ready, knowing there’s one more thing to discuss. “What, um… did you have a particular position in mind?”

“Isak, this is our first time. I’m not exactly ready to pull out the Karma Sutra,” Even quips, hands resting comfortably on Isak’s hips. “But now that you mention it, I’d quite like to ride you.”

Isak openly moans at that, falling onto his back and tugging Even with him. Even laughs good naturedly at Isak’s eagerness and straddles his waist, holding Isak’s cock at the base to line himself up. 

They make eye contact and Isak nods, as if to give Even permission and then he’s sinking down, taking Isak in inch by inch. It’s almost painfully slow, Isak thinks, because Even’s tight heat is everything he never knew he needed. 

Isak digs his fingers into Even’s hips as he finally bottoms out, pausing there with his eyes clamped shut. Isak notices the look of discontent on his face and brushes his fingers up Even’s sides.

“Hey,” Isak starts, voice soft. “Too much?”

Even doesn’t respond right away, just blinks his eyes a few times and then straightens up. “No, I’m fine. It’s just… a bit overwhelming at first. Feels good though.”

“Are you ready to move?” Isak asks, trying not to let desperation slip into his voice. 

“Think so, yeah,” Even answers, experimentally lifting up a bit and then sinking back down.

Both Isak and Even moan and are instantly swept up in the pleasure. They become obsessed with it and don’t stop from that moment on. Even bounces himself up and down, thighs working beautifully as he produces exquisite moans that go straight to Isak’s cock. 

Isak, on the other hand, lies there and takes it. He doesn’t have to do much other than hold Even steady and try not to come yet, which, to be honest, is very difficult. He’s been on the brink since Even slid down onto him. 

“Feels...so good,” Isak moans, eyes closing momentarily before he focuses back on Even. “You look breathtaking.”

Even smiles and brings himself down particularly hard, eliciting a loud moan, his head tossing back. Isak reaches up and tweaks one of Even’s nipples, making Even cry out again. 

“I’m so close,” Even gasps, head straightening up and focusing back on Isak, eyes wide and pupils blown.

“Me, too,” Isak nods, and he reaches to take Even’s cock in his hand. “Whenever you’re ready, let go.” 

As if on cue, Even jerks in Isak’s hand and comes. Isak watches in awe as Even’s body tenses and his face screws up in pleasure, mouth open and brow furrowed. Isak feels it, too, in the way Even clenches down on his cock, bringing Isak to the edge. 

Isak chases his orgasm, pumping his hips up into Even in short, aborted thrusts. Even just whimpers, body curving down to rest on Isak’s chest. Even mouths sloppily against Isak’s nipples, spurring him on. 

“Fuck, Even,” Isak moans as he finally gives himself over. 

It’s the best orgasm of his life and more powerful and intense than anything he’s ever felt. He feels himself coming inside Even into the condom, hips still working as he grips tightly into Even’s skin, probably leaving bruises. 

Even whimpers into his neck and Isak reaches up to pet over his hair, murmuring senselessly against the top of his head. It takes a few moments for the pleasure to stop zinging down his spine and for him to focus back on Even.

“Can I help you off?” Isak asks quietly, reaching to lift Even’s face gently to look at him properly. 

Even nods and Isak helps him roll off of him, gripping his softening cock as it slips out of Even. Even immediately curls into Isak’s side, eyes bright and a little glassy. 

Isak smiles at him and kisses him briefly, sliding their noses against each other. Even hums and kisses Isak again. 

“That was… really fucking awesome,” Even says, grin huge. 

Isak laughs and agrees, reaching for the tissues to wrap the used condom in. He gently cleans Even up and gets up to toss the tissues in the trash. He stretches on the way back to bed, basking in the way Even looks at him with a mixture of admiration and hunger. 

“Get over here,” Even says, gesturing for Isak. 

Isak complies and climbs back into bed, instantly moving into Even’s space. They kiss again, so wrapped up in each other. Isak rolls on top of Even, slotting their bodies together. Even is the first to pull back, smiling when Isak whines in protest. 

“It’s your turn,” Even says, punctuating his words by slipping his hand down Isak’s back and dipping his fingers between his cheeks. 

Isak yelps in surprise, body jolting slightly. Even laughs and gives Isak a look. Isak settles and blushes. 

“Sorry, wasn’t, um, expecting that,” Isak explains. 

“Do you still want to?” Even asks, eyes searching his face for apprehension.

Isak nods eagerly, not wanting Even to think he was having second thoughts. “I definitely do. I just… may need a minute.”

Even smiles knowingly. “I can start opening you up, yeah? That may help.”

Isak nods and rolls onto his back, spreading his legs and propping his knees up, trying to mirror Even’s position from earlier. Isak watches Even search for the lube and laughs when he can’t find it immediately. Even shoots him a glare for that. 

Once Even finds it, Isak feels a thrill of nerves run through him as Even opens the bottle and pours some out on his fingers. Isak takes a few deep breaths in through his nose and slowly lets them go. 

“Huh, did you know we bought strawberry flavored lube?” Even asks, examining the bottle. 

Isak lifts up on his elbows to get a better look as Even turns the bottle to him. Isak shrugs, a smile breaking out on his lips and Even gets a mischievous look on his face. 

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Even asks excitedly.

“Um, no?” Isak says, a little wary of Even’s sudden enthusiasm. 

Even doesn’t give him a verbal response, just flicks his eyebrows once and then settles on his stomach in-between Isak’s parted thighs.

“What are you doing?” Isak asks as he feels Even spread him open and then he feels something warm and wet against his hole. “Oh, _shit.”_

It becomes clear to Isak that that’s not fingers he’s feeling and he dares to crane his neck for a look. There, between his legs he finds Even with his face buried between his cheeks. 

Isak flops down on pillows dramatically, resigning himself to just enjoy the way Even’s licking wet stripes over him. Isak is about to say something, give some encouragement, when he feels a slick finger pressing at his rim.

_“Yes,”_ Isak moans, willing his body to relax as Even continues to press in. 

It feels good and strange at the same time. Isak relishes in the way Even laps around the finger he’s still pressing in and he ignores the way it feels like an intrusion into his body.

Isak can’t help but reach one hand down to tangle his fingers into Even’s perfect hair. His other hand grips the sheets as he continues to make soft gasping noises. 

“I’m going to add another, okay?” Even says, pulling back. 

Isak nods, pushing Even’s head back to where he was before. He catches a glimpse of the grin on Even’s face before he feels him back where he so wants him. Even squeezes in a second finger, licking around Isak’s rim as he does so. 

Isak can’t really imagine what made Even think to do this, and he can’t really be bothered to waste too much energy on the thought right now. He focuses instead on the way he can already feel his cock filling up again and he knows he going to start dripping precome soon. 

Isak feels Even squeezing his tongue in with his fingers and the stretch burns a bit. Then he’s replacing his tongue with a third finger, stretching Isak even more. 

“Holy fuck...wh-what?” Isak gasps as he’s overwhelmed with even more pleasure as Even curls his fingers just so.

Even lifts his head up, chin smeared with spit and lube. Isak thinks he’s never looked better. 

“It’s another hashtag,” Even laughs, not relenting the assault of his fingers now that he’s got Isak squirming. 

“What?” Isak says around a moan, both hands gripping the sheets now. 

“Hashtag ‘No Homo’, God says as he puts the male g-spot up their ass,” Even explains, face holding serious for a moment before Isak eyes him and he breaks into a grin.

Isak bursts out laughing, but he’s cut off by a moan, his whole body curling forward as Even strokes over that spot inside him again. 

“F-fuck, stop,” Isak gasps, reaching down to attempt to pull Even out of him. “I can’t last.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to,” Even murmurs, but he draws out anyways, crawling up Isak’s body to kiss him deeply.

Isak curls his limbs around Even, arms and legs wrapping around Even’s body to hold him there as they continue to kiss and lose themselves in it.

Isak can’t be sure how long they kiss for, but it’s long enough for Even to start grinding down on him for Isak to match the rocking of his hips. If Isak wasn’t determined to get Even inside him, he would let himself come just like this. 

“Even,” Isak gasps as Even goes to suck a mark into his neck. “Now. Please.”

Even continues sucking on Isak’s neck, hand grasping Isak’s chin to turn his head and give him better access. Isak moans, fingers digging into Even’s shoulder blades. 

“Baby,” Isak moans, scratchings his fingers down Even’s back. “Need you to.”

That gets Even’s attention and he pulls back to give Isak one more lingering kiss and then he’s fetching his condoms and opening the new box. Isak watches him and tries to tamper down the nerves that start fluttering in his chest again.

Once Even’s rolling the condom on, he grabs the lube and slicks himself up. The whole process doesn’t even take thirty seconds, but it’s enough time for Isak to get himself worked up. 

“Isak,” Even says calmly, immediately noticing Isak’s mini freak out. “I know we’ve come this far, but we can definitely stop if you’re not ready.”

“I… I’m ready,” Isak nods, just looking at Even makes the nerves start to dissipate. “I just… take me like this, yeah? I want to feel close to you and to… see you.”

Even nods and makes himself comfortable over Isak. He rests a hand at Isak’s side and kneels between Isak’s spread legs, guiding his cock towards Isak’s entrance with his other hand. 

Even looks up to Isak, asking for permission and Isak nods, teeth gripping into his bottom lip as he holds Even’s sides. 

Then Even’s pushing in and Isak nearly passes out. 

It sort of hurts - Even’s cock being bigger than three fingers and Isak curls his fingers harshly into Even’s sides. Even stops, eyes searching Isak’s face and Isak forces his eyes open to meet Even’s gaze. 

“Just… hold up a second,” Isak says, concentrating on his breathing. 

Even nods, reaching up to pet over Isak’s hair. He then takes one of Isak’s hands in his, squeezing it reassuringly. After a few more breaths, Isak nods. 

“Okay, I’m good. Carry on,” Isak says, forcing a smile onto his face. 

Even returns his smile and continues pushing in, even more slowly this time. Once he’s fully seated, he stops again, watching Isak carefully. 

Isak lets himself get used to it, noticing that it doesn’t exactly hurt anymore, just feels a bit foreign. Even gives his hips a small, experimental roll, and Isak gasps, acknowledging that that definitely didn’t feel bad. 

“Move, please,” Isak requests, voice already sounding wrecked. 

Even complies, pulling out and thrusting back in. Isak begins to love the stretch of it and the feeling of Even _inside_ him. Even moves his free hand so both of his hands are gripping Isak’s now, pressing them both into the mattress on either side of Isak’s head. 

As Even builds up his pace and rhythm, Isak feels himself slightly losing control. He no longer can control the noises Even is ripping from his throat or the way he’s begging Even for more… _harder, faster._

Even gives in every time, slamming into Isak harder and faster until Isak is a moaning mess. 

That’s not even to mention the way their staring at each other, eye fucking the whole time. Isak breaks it every once in awhile to throw his head back with a particularly loud moan when Even manages to hit that special spot inside him, but he always focuses back on Even as soon as possible. 

“Even,” Isak moans as he feels himself about to lose it. “Can’t.”

Even must understand because he leans down and kisses Isak sloppily. Isak moans into it, knowing he’s not going to last more than a few more seconds. 

“Come for me, baby,” Even breathes and that does it for Isak. 

With a loud curse, Isak’s coming. It’s almost even better and stronger than his orgasm before and he feels it all the way down to his toes. Isak thinks he nearly blacks out with how good it feels. 

He’s only semi aware of the way Even is still rocking into him, forcing his body to jolt with every thrust. Then Even’s tensing up and moaning Isak’s name as he comes as well. 

Even pulls out, following Isak’s earlier routine of wrapping up the used condom and then gently cleans up the mess on Isak’s stomach. Isak watches Even groggily as he stands up to dispose of the tissues and reaches for him as he walks back to the bed. 

“Come cuddle,” Isak sleepily requests and Even smiles as he climbs back into bed with Isak, wrapping him up in his arms instantly. 

“That was absolutely amazing,” Even says into Isak’s hair as he rubs his hands down Isak’s sweaty back. 

“Mhm, sleep now,” Isak says, tucking his head into Even’s chest. 

Even laughs and presses a kiss to the top of Isak’s head, holding him as they both drift off to sleep. 

 

_**Fin.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You've managed to make it to the end! Comments and feedback are always welcome and *cough* encouraged *cough*
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I genuinely apologize for the ‘my ass is virgin’ line. I’m reading _Wes and Toren_ by J.M. Colail and that’s a line in there that I seriously burst out laughing at and it’s stuck with me apparently.


End file.
